


Night Light

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedtime Stories, M/M, Naphephilia, Sleep Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya runs into Team Seven at an inn, Kakashi looks like he needs a little stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

Title: Night Light  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Jiraiya runs into Team Seven at an inn, Kakashi looks like he needs a little stress relief.

Contains the following N-themed kinks  
Naphephilia: arousal from touching or being touched  
Neophilia: arousal from novelty or change  
Nomavalent: arousal from travelling or new places, usually impotent at home  
Nudomania: arousal from nudity  
Nympholepsy: trance state induced by erotic fantasies  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraiya carefully concealed a smile as he entered the inn and saw his favourite students’ protégé ushering his own students towards the stairs. It appeared as if Naruto and Sasuke were more interesting in fighting than in listening to their sensei and Kakashi was clearly trying to keep Sakura from making a scene – or more likely from putting an expensive hole in the wall; it was rather cute really. Kakashi himself looked frazzled, although you would have to know him well to see it, it had clearly been a difficult mission. Idly, Jiraiya wondered if his pale friend would be up for some light stress relief.

Kakashi could have thumped all three of his genin when he spied Jiraiya entering the inn. The last thing he needed at the moment was the legendary sannin seeing how undisciplined his genin were. Resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair in frustration, he deliberately turned his back to the door and tried to hurry his arguing students up the stairs. He paused fractionally on the landing and cast a quick glimpse back over his shoulder. Typically enough, just as he laid his eye on the old man, Jiraiya glanced up and looked straight at him. Flushing slightly at being caught, Kakashi hurried to catch up with his team.

Jiraiya knocked back several cups of sake with disrespectful haste as he glanced around at the common rooms' other occupants. Rather disturbingly, none of the other patrons appealed to him as much as the copy-nin did. He moved around constantly because he quickly became bored with the same-old same-old. That tantalising glimpse of pink on Kakashi’s cheek coupled with his hasty disappearance sparked curiosity in Jiraiya’s mind. Seeing the copy-nin look flustered was rare enough but seeing him look embarrassed was probably a one-off experience. He wondered what other expressions he could coax from the reclusive genius.

Kakashi settled back on his futon and tried to concentrate on the chakra theory lecture he was attempting to deliver to his barely interested students. Sakura was casting moon-eyes at Sasuke, and Naruto, clearly feeling jealous, was deliberately trying to provoke both of his team-mates, whilst Sasuke just looked bored. Frustrated and feeling vaguely jittery, Kakashi gave up and let them fight; they’d probably sleep better after expending the energy anyway. He pulled out his book and attempted to read but soon found his mind wandering to the author of the book, and the fact that he was staying somewhere in this very building.

Jiraiya slumped down over the table as if he were too inebriated to hold his head up. Under the table his hands were forming the seals for his summoning jutsu, and with a small puff of smoke, a tiny toad manifested in his palm. Whispering quietly to it he sent it on its way. He could have just asked the girl behind the counter which room the Konoha ninja were staying in, or he could have gone up the stairs and simply shouted, but doing it this way lent it as sense of danger and intrigue, like sneaking into a lord’s garden to seduce his lady. Jiraiya smiled at his fancy, Kakashi would kill him if he knew he was being cast as the woman.

Kakashi jerked back to reality just in time to dodge a badly flung pillow. His students’ previous argument had devolved into a vicious pillow fight and they were clearly enjoying themselves. He supposed that the flung pillow must be his, he absently brushed it off as he analysed their attack and defensive manoeuvres. They might be having fun now but the information obtained from watching them was invaluable. He was so caught up in his internal analysis that he nearly missed seeing the small amphibian pop his head under the door. So Jiraiya was interesting in seeing him, he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jiraiya smiled victoriously as his toad reported back to him, it seemed like Kakashi’s genin were real hell raisers. Served the man right after what he had put Minato through. It did put a bit of a dent in his original plan for tonight though. Pushing himself to his feet he flexed his fingers, time to see if he still remembered the old jutsu; he doubted that Kakashi had come across it yet. He moved confidently towards the stairs, smiling benignly at the girl by the counter. Moving down the corridor he found the right room purely from the shrieks, grunts and giggles emanating from it. 

Kakashi tensed as someone knocked on the door, it was either going to be someone complaining about the noise or Jiraiya. His heart did a funny little jig when the opened door revealed the white-haired sannin who calmly invited himself in and settled down on Kakashi’s blind side. His team happily stampeded around cleaning up the room and setting out the bedding when the old man promised a gory bed-time story, even Sasuke looked interested. Kakashi could only hope that it didn't contain anything adult-rated, if word made it back to Iruka-sensei that he had allowed something immoral his life wouldn’t be worth living.

Jiraiya grinned at the sour look Kakashi cast him when he insisted that the copy-nin get into bed to listen to his story as well. Despite the ribbing from his students he did as he was told, snuggling under his blankets and staring daggers up at Jiraiya who ignored him. When he was sure that three and half sets of eyes were focused on him he began to spin his story; a simple tale of a ninja who wanted to get stronger so that he could defeat his mortal enemy and save the girl of his dreams. He was a master story-teller and as soon as his little tale reached its conclusion the three genin gave drowsy thanks and slipped off to sleep.

Kakashi lay spellbound by the simple story that Jiraiya had conjured up; he could clearly remember the man spinning such tales for him when he had been small. They were still just as good. He could feel his own eyelid drooping and mumbled a request for Jiraiya to please get the light. He felt a slight tingle as the man cast some sort of jutsu, presumably a ward or trap of some sort, before the light was flicked off and darkness enveloped him. He stretched out sleepily and then rolled over so that his face was buried in his pillow, listening to Jiraiya fluffing about with his futon and clearly trying to get comfortable.

Jiraiya slowly stripped off as he watched Team Seven closely for any signs that the jutsu hadn’t taken effect. All seemed to be going well, except for the fact that Kakashi appeared to have been slightly affected judging by the soft sounds of sleep emanating from his still form. No matter, he could fix that. Completely naked he stretched sensuously; nothing felt quite as good. He toed his futon closer to Kakashi’s and then slipped beneath the covers before beginning to inch across into the copy-nins’ bedding. It was so incredibly cute that the man didn't even react to his presence.

Kakashi startled as he felt a large warm weight settle against his back. What was Jiraiya thinking? His innocent students were sleeping a mere arms length away. He raised his head to berate his elder when suddenly a calloused palm made its presence known inside his pants. Barely holding back his moan he pushed back against the other man, still intent on stopping this, when he felt something long and hard grind against him. His mind stuttered as the grinding continued in time with the motions of the hand in his pants. He knew what the man wanted, but his students were right there.

Jiraiya could sense Kakashi’s reluctance and knew it had to do with his students. Honestly, the boy should trust him more, there was no way he would risk being caught doing something so compromising in the presence of children. His sleep jutsu was good for at least 8 hours; nothing short of being trampled by a herd of elephants was going to wake those genin. Technically he knew that he should tell his bed partner this, but it was far too much fun to mess with the man. Smirking to himself he began to whisper the most erotic things he could think of into Kakashi’s ear.

Kakashi was a bundle of suppressed lust and horror. He desperately wanted Jiraiya to continue what he was doing but he also wanted to protect his students’ innocence. His body stayed static but his mind was in turmoil and the things that Jiraiya was whispering in his ear weren’t helping. Just as Kakashi decided that he would stop Jiraiya and insist that they go somewhere more private, the man let out a loud moan. Kakashi froze in shock and stared over at his students. For some reason none of them reacted, not even their breathing changed to indicate that something had disturbed them. A jutsu, it had to be a jutsu.

Jiraiya knew the moment that Kakashi realised he had cast a jutsu on the children, the copy-nin’s body relaxed against his and a soft moan escaped the hidden lips. He shuffled closer to his pale bed-mate and nuzzled at the cloth-covered neck. As much as he would have liked to kiss and lick at bare skin he knew that there was no way Kakashi was ever going to drop his guard that much. Instead, he manoeuvred them so that Kakashi was leaning back against him and he had two hands to grope with. Feeling that lithesome body flex against his was so incredibly erotic, especially with the soft sounds the man was making.

Kakashi was in heaven, it had been such a long time since he had indulged in intimate activities with anyone. Most people were scared off by his reputation, and then there was the fact that he still wouldn’t remove his mask. Luckily, Jiraiya didn’t seem to care, in fact the man seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that cloth still covered his face. He wriggled back against the muscular chest and was rewarded with feeling that delicious grinding again. Wanting to feel more he arched his back so that he could push his shirt up to his armpits, deliberately brushing against his own nipples as he did so.

Jiraiya thrust against the cloth-covered ass nestled against his pelvis. Kakashi had raised his shirt as far as he felt comfortable and Jiraiya was taking full advantage of the exposed flesh, lavishing it with loving pets and caresses. He adored how the muscles jumped and twitched beneath his fingers, betraying Kakashi’s sensitivity. Nuzzling into the soft silver hair, he lowered his hands until the firmly gripped bony hips and then ground up as hard as he could, his lusty exhalations blowing the strands awry. He had to have more, drawing back slightly he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Kakashi’s pants.

Kakashi shivered as Jiraiya pushed his pants down to his thighs and ran his hands all over the newly exposed flesh. He could feel that hardness, now nestled intimately against him, throbbing and leaking eagerly. He reached back with his hand to grip Jiraiya’s hip and pulled the man towards him as he pushed back, gasping at the erotic teasing sensation. Kakashi whined as the hard length was pulled back slightly but moaned his appreciation as a warm fingertip began to smear something slick around his entrance. He could feel Jiraiya doing something odd behind him but chose to ignore it.

Jiraiya cursed silently as the prophylactic refused to roll smoothly down his length. Normally he wouldn't have worried about it, but this was a jounin sensei after all and someone had to preserve his dignity. Semen stains on the back of his sleeping pants would be pretty embarrassing to have to explain. Finally, the rubber was properly fitted and Jiraiya turned his attention back to his paramour. He began to thrust slowly in and out with his slicked finger, relishing the moans and gasps that the motion drew from Kakashi’s throat. The pale man was surprisingly vocal, it was no wonder he had been worried about his students.

Kakashi gasped again as a second finger joined the first, even though a part of him was grateful that Jiraiya was taking his time to properly prepare him, another part just wanted the sannin to get on with it already. He was so hard that he was afraid to touch himself; he knew that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Judging by the harsh panting in his ear, tonight’s activities weren't going to last very long anyway. Reaching back he grasped Jiraiya’s wrist and pulled back, trying to indicate that he was ready and willing for something a little bigger.

Jiraiya grunted as he pushed past the ring of muscles and slowly sank into the welcome heat that was Kakashi. The copy-nin was panting and writhing against him, but still pushing back. Taking it as a cue to continue, Jiraiya first withdrew slightly and then slowly thrust back in. The tightness was exhilarating, the muscled passage squeezing and constricting him in time with Kakashi’s movements. He kept his movements slow and languid at first, simply enjoying the sensations and allowing his hands to run all over the copy-nin’s body, which now appeared to be even more sensitised.

Kakashi drew in a shaky breath as Jiraiya’s hand finally took a hold of his neglected erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Unable to help himself; he began to thrust his hips in counterpoint to Jiraiya’s, pushing back onto the length impaling him and then driving forwards into the talented hand milking his cock. He could hear his own breath panting harshly, interspersed with gasps and moans; it wasn't going to take long now. Then suddenly, shockingly, he heard Jiraiya moan his name in a lust filled voice and with a last satisfied groan, Kakashi came.

Jiraiya could barely believe it; Kakashi’s body had become even tighter as his orgasm had overtaken him. The muscles were rhythmically milking him to his own completion and with a final grunt, he buried himself as deeply as he could. Collapsing, sated, over his smaller lover, Jiraiya lipped lovingly at the exposed ear lobe, making wordless sounds of satisfaction. He used the sheet to clean off Kakashi’s chest and his own hand, before grasping the base of the condom for security and slowly withdrawing his softening length from his lover. 

Kakashi whined at the feeling of loss as Jiraiya withdrew. His heart was still pounding and his breath hitched as he felt the full tip of the condom drag across his sweaty butt cheek before Jiraiya’s warmth moved away. He slumped back onto the futon and closed his eyes before remembering that he had better fix his clothing or there would be awkward questions in the morning. Thinking of his students, he immediately ran his eye over them for signs that they had been disturbed, but they were all still sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief escaped him even as he made a mental note to ask Jiraiya what jutsu he had used.

Jiraiya stood naked in the moonlight looking down on three sleeping genin and one dozing jounin. He had tied a knot in the condom, and then disposed of the evidence by hiding it in the garbage, disguised as a used tissue. Supposedly he was getting dressed but the way the soft light was illuminating Kakashi’s pale visage had captivated him. Moving slowly, he pulled his pants on and slipped his shirt over his head before tugging his futon back to where it had originally been laid. Before he slipped back between the sheets he leant over and gave Sakumo’s son a soft kiss.

Kakashi smiled as he felt soft lips brush his temple and a warm hand gently squeeze his shoulder. Behind him he could hear Jiraiya settling back into his futon, which he had moved back to a more appropriate distance. A part of Kakashi wished that he could crawl into that futon and spend the night wrapped in strong arms, but he knew that could never allow his students to see him looking so vulnerable. Wrapping himself up in his blankets he allowed the blissfully boneless feeling and the comforting sounds of his sleeping genin lull him into the land of dreams.


End file.
